


Discrete

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lube, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: The camera on his laptop activated immediately, fingers tugging the screen down a bit lower to prevent too many recognizable features from being seen.He adjusted his dress shirt, smoothing it out across his chest a few times. It felt different to see him on the screen, but he wasn't here for that- he was here for the other people watching him.He leaned back on the couch, allowing his legs to spread slightly as he ran his hands up along his inner thighs. It had been a while since he had experienced some quality alone time.
Kudos: 43





	Discrete

**Author's Note:**

> Takemura gangbang fic next

There were many aspects about his job that Takemura deeply enjoyed. If he had to sit and list them all, it would certainly take him some time. Going from bathing in the local river to being Saburo Arasaka’s personal bodyguard were seemingly on opposite sides of the spectrum. 

He never gloated about his job, never bragged about it. No, he wasn’t like that. But inwardly he was thankful for what he got to do for a living. He got paid to travel the world and live in the lap of luxury around the clock. 

When Saburo would eat at a fine restaurant, sat at the head of the table where he belonged, Takemura would eat at the table behind him. He never minded the fact that he was technically dining alone, trying his best to drown out the sounds of people chatting to make sure the back door wasn’t being opened somewhere. 

He enjoyed his job quite a lot, whether it be the custom fitted clothing he was constantly able to get, the most expensive cut of wagyu that existed on the face of the earth at the moment, access to the latest cyberware and enhancements. 

But nothing came close to the traveling. 

Full accommodations were always made, he never even had to carry his bag on board. He always insisted on doing it anyways, allowing Saburo’s belongings to be hauled around instead by other security, tucking them away in the overhead compartments on the private plane. 

He remembered his first flight, stepping up the metal steps and into the sitting area, glancing around, quickly scanning to become more aware of his surroundings. It was far nicer than he was expecting, which surprised him. He had quickly grown used to lavish hotel rooms and his apartment, usually having way more space than was needed for a single person. 

Now stepping onto planes was as simple as stepping in and out of the shower, second nature at this point. 

The flight from Japan to America was long, easily the longest flight Takemura had ever been on. Saburo slept most of the way over, which was no surprise. Traveling did take a lot out of him. Takemura didn’t have that luxury.

His hotel room was fairly nice, he had certainly been in finer rooms though. Saburo was already tucked into his room for the evening, Takemura tossing his bag onto the foot of the bed with a sigh, sitting down and removing his shoes. He already did not like Night City, the place was loud and unclean. He was shocked when they pulled off of the tarmac from the airport and Takemura saw garbage and trash strewn about the sidewalks. All he could smell was trash and grease from all the fast food places that seemed to litter the sidewalks as much as the garbage did. 

It was nearly midnight at this point, and all he really wanted to do was take a nice hot shower to relax his body from traveling. 

The marble flooring felt cold beneath his feet, even through his socks, he could feel the chilled surface. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror as he walked past it, noticing how large it was. Several people could easily get ready in front of it at the same time, and never worry about bumping elbows with the person next to them. 

The weather popped up on the bottom of the mirror. 

“How pointless,” he sighed, if one was well off enough to stay in Konpeki Plaza, they were well off enough to have the latest optics that had weather and news at a glance automatically. He turned the shower on before turning it up a few more times, grabbing a towel from beneath the sink and placing it onto the towel rack. He placed his jacket on the back of the door, beginning to remove the layers of his clothing, folding them as he would go and setting them on the floor to deal with later. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror once again, fingers reaching up to trace the line of his collarbone where metal met flesh. Takemura liked to believe he took good care of himself, and of his cyberware. Arasaka didn’t have to give him any of this, especially not as gifts. He was grateful for everything he had been given.

For a moment, it was hard to believe he grew up bathing in the river. 

Deft fingers tugged the hair tie free, his hair cascading across his shoulders. It felt foreign to look at it down, he almost always kept it up and tidy to keep it out of his face. The only exceptions would be if he had a headache from keeping it up for too long. 

The large glass pane to the shower slid open quietly, steam filling the air as he stepped in, allowing the glass to shift back closed once he was fully in. The hot water on his back felt good, much better than he could have imagined. Perhaps he was a bit stiff from the plane ride over. A deep sigh left his lips as warmth spread across his back, rolling his shoulders several times to get the tension out of them. He ran his damp hands across his face, feeling excess water sit in the areas where metal met his skin along his jawline before falling down the grooves of the steel. He rubbed his eyes several times in an effort to wake himself up a bit more. It was the first night in Night City, he needed to be alert. 

But no one knew they were even coming, he could afford to sleep for the night, for a few hours, at least. 

He regretted not packing his own shampoo and conditioner, as he preferred his own brands- but it was just another thing to have to pack and deal with. He always tried to pack light if he could, just bringing the necessities. He didn’t want to be held down by his belongings.

The soaps provided were fine, they left his skin feeling dry, but it was better than nothing. At least he was clean. The dull ache in his feet were slowly going away as well, he wasn’t sure if it was the cold flooring, or the hot water that was doing it, but regardless he was thankful. 

Takemura enjoyed the warm water for a few more moments, turning the heat up gradually and slowly. The skin on his thighs and chest turned red from the water but he paid it no mind. He ignored the water temperature that popped up in his HUD, swiping the notification away instantly. Water soaked into the crimson braided sleeves of the cables across the front of his throat and the back of his neck. The sleeves were hard to keep clean, as they eventually did fade from use or slowly become darker as time went on. But they were easy to replace, removing the cabling and placing a new one in its place, rubber threaded internal screws kept them in place, ensuring a watertight seal.

He turned the water off, running his hands through his hair in an effort to try to get as much moisture out of it as possible before grabbing the towel, starting to dry himself off. 

The marble flooring felt even colder now, the bottoms of his feet warm from the hot water as he walked back over to the mirror.

The towel was ran across his chest, tracing along the armor that traced down his sternum over his heart to protect it. He rarely actually took a good look at himself, aside from just doing his hair in the morning, making sure that there were no stray strands that had made their way free from his hair tie. 

He ran his fingers over the carbon fiber steel that bore the Arasaka logo over his sternum, at times, it felt more like an act of possession. The logo and company name stamped across his body multiple times, ensuring that everyone knew who he was. Most people didn’t need to see the logo to know, high grade cyberware and enhancements were usually a sign of the massive corporation. 

He threw on a fresh set of clothes, fingers tracing along the pleat on the front of his slacks. Deciding to leave his hair down for now, he walked out of the bathroom.

Takemura looked around the hotel room with a sigh, his room was always large, he didn’t need all the space. The couch could easily seat half a dozen people, and he felt awkwardly small sitting directly in the center of it, pulling a laptop from his bag. 

Although he could use his HUD, he preferred just using his computer for doing research about the local area. It seemed there was a lot of restaurants and things to do, but nothing really piqued his interest all that much. 

Not to mention, he wasn’t a tourist, he was there on business. He didn’t have time to go off and do other things, not when he was needed so close to Saburo instead. He was grateful that the couch was comfortable, at least. And he couldn’t remember the last time he saw a television so massive in a hotel room. 

The surroundings were nice, but he already wished he was back in Japan. He already missed the sights and smells. The laptop booted up fairly quickly, Takemura doing a fast scan of the hotel room once more, to ensure he was truly alone. This wasn’t a vacation, he was here to work, but… what was the harm? Especially if he was discrete. 

He pulled up a hidden window, bypassing the firewall and lock that was installed on his laptop- Arasaka had been quick to ensure that they would be keeping a close eye on everything he did. 

But they didn’t need to know everything. 

After tapping on the icon, the website loaded quickly. Chat bars littered the bottom, ads for joytoy services and sexual cyberware covered the sides of the website. 

_ “I should install an adblock someday,”  _ he thought to himself, scrolling up and logging in quickly. 

The camera on his laptop activated immediately, fingers tugging the screen down a bit lower to prevent too many recognizable features from being seen. 

He adjusted his dress shirt, smoothing it out across his chest a few times. It felt different to see him on the screen, but he wasn't here for that- he was here for the other people watching him. 

He leaned back on the couch, allowing his legs to spread slightly as he ran his hands up along his inner thighs. It had been a while since he had experienced some quality alone time. 

Takemura always hid his viewer count, he didn't need to know how many people were actually watching him. Even if it was no one, the thought that someone could possibly be watching him touch himself made his breath quicken. The screen dimmed as he went live, able to hands-free run his laptop from his CPU directly. 

He ran his hands across his inner thighs several more times, glancing at the monitor to ensure that the lighting was nice. 

_ "Damn I look good,"  _ he thought to himself. Fingers worked at his button and zipper for a moment before pulling out his cock, giving it several strokes, bringing himself to full hardness. He saw a few comments pop up on the screen, but chose to ignore them. He never read comments, and especially did not respond to them. He knew that his voice was fairly distinct, especially if he spoke english. 

He spread his legs further as he began to stroke himself faster, head tilting back against the back of the couch. His pulse thrummed in his ears, cheeks heating up at the thought of people watching him like this. His clothes usually got people to click on his livestream, nicer clothes generally did. 

People put nicer clothes with being a corpo, which people loved.

He was sure that the nice hotel room he was in also gave that impression, which he was grateful for. It added to the discreteness of doing things like this, a different room every single time. 

On a whim, he pulled up the view counter digitally, glancing at the 48 in the top corner. 

Arousal swept through him at the thought of that many people sitting at a computer or on their phones watching him. He wondered if they were touching themselves too, or if they were getting off on just watching. 

He allowed his eyes to slip closed, his other hand trailing across his inner thigh again. He enjoyed moments like this, where he could step back and disconnect from the world and focus on making himself feel good. They were far and few between. 

He retrieved a small packet of lubricant, tearing it open with his teeth. He tipped the packet, watching the sticky syrup slowly trickle out and onto the head of his cock. His breath hitched in his throat at the sudden temperature difference- wishing that he would have put it in his pocket to warm it up a little bit at least. 

Takemura hated the feeling of lube on his hands, it always dried sticky and took forever to get off of everything. He regretted not doing this before his shower. 

He shifted how he was sitting, starting to stroke his cock once again, excess lube trickling down to seep into his pants. He ran his fingers along the underside of the head of his cock, breathing increasing as he moaned softly. 

Goro wondered how many people were watching him like this, if they were also Corpos, leaning back in a comfy leather chair in front of a massive solid wood desk. 

_ "Fuck,"  _ he thought to himself, eyebrows knit together as he moved his hand faster. He could feel sweat dripping down his lower back, soaking into his white dress shirt now, tongue flicking out to lick his dry lips. 

His back arched as he came, dribbling down his knuckles as he moaned loudly. His chest heaved with every deep breath he took. He sat forward, tapping the screen to stop the video feed, noticing the triple digit view count but decided to ignore it before shutting the laptop screen. 

He made a face at the mess of lube across the palm of his hand and the cum across the back of it, deciding it was best to just hop back into the shower. 

The bed was nice, at least. The sheets were soft against his skin as he slipped into it, not even bothering to look at the clock before auto-setting an alarm for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Should have a takemura gangbang fic done in the next few days


End file.
